


Suklaasilmät

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tuolla hetkellä Hermione olisi voinut upota Ginnyn katseeseen, hukkua siihen kaipaamatta koskaan takaisin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley





	Suklaasilmät

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2009.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hermione ei ollut ennen huomannut, kuinka kauniit silmät Ginnyllä oli. Ne olivat täsmälleen sulan maitosuklaan väriset, lämpimät ja hehkuvat. Hermione oli usein yllättänyt itsensä katselemasta Ginnyn silmiä ja oli miltei varma, että tämä oli huomannut katseet myös. Ginny ei ollut kuitenkaan ottanut asiaa puheeksi, vaikka olikin katsahtanut muutaman kerran ystäväänsä outo ilme kasvoillaan. Hermione ei voinut itselleen mitään. Ginnyn silmät olivat lumonneet hänet.

Eräänä tuulisena iltana, kun he molemmat kävelivät kohti Kalmanhanaukio kahtatoista, heidän neljän yhteistä kotiaan, Ginny seisahtui pienen, keskelle kaupunkia unohdetun puiston siimekseen. Hermione otti pari askelta ennen kuin tajusi Ginnyn pysähtyneen. Hän kääntyi.

"Ginny, mitä nyt?"

Ginny nosti katseensa tallatusta, paikoitellen hiekoittuneesta polusta ja vangitsi Hermionen katseen omaansa. Ginnyn silmät hehkuivat auringonlaskussa, heijastivat sen, tai ehkä hiusten, lämmintä väriä. Tuolla hetkellä Hermione olisi voinut upota Ginnyn katseeseen, hukkua siihen kaipaamatta koskaan takaisin. Ginnyn huulet olivat aavistuksen raollaan ja tämän katseessa näkyi kysymys. Ginny ojensi kätensä.

Hermione sävähti, punastui ja ojensi sitten omat kätensä kuin jälkiajatuksena. Tunnelma oli kaunis, mutta tilanteen pieni, absurdi sivujuonne sai Hermionen naurahtamaan kevyesti. Ginny puristi lämpimät kätensä Hermionen kylmien sormien ympärille ja veti tämän lähelle itseään. Hermione, tunnetta liian tulvillaan, laski katseensa heidän yhteen liitettyihin käsiinsä. Hän ei tohtinut katsoa Ginnyä silmiin, hän ei halunnut paljastaa liikaa.

"Hermione?" Ginny kuiskasi, ja Hermione tunsi tämän lämpimän henkäyksen kasvoillaan. "Sinä voit katsoa minua ihan vapaasti, niin paljon kuin haluat. Ihan milloin haluat."

Hermione nytkäytti ällistyneenä katseensa Ginnyyn. Hänen kasvoiltaan paistoi hämmästys ja tällä kertaa oli Ginnyn vuoro naurahtaa.

"Näytät niin yllättyneeltä! Kuitenkin sinun on täytynyt tietää tämä, sillä jo kauan olen huomannut katseesi."

Hermione ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Ginny oli siis huomannut. Mutta mistä "tästä" tämä puhui? Mitä oikein oli tekeillä?

"Tarkoitan tätä", Ginny vastasi ääneen lausumattomaan kysymykseen ja painoi huulensa Hermionen huulille.

Pehmeä suudelma yllätti Hermionen, mutta kuin ennalta laaditun käsikirjoituksen mukaan hän painautui lähemmäs Ginnyä ja irrotti kätensä tämän kädestä vain viedäkseen sen tämän niskaan, painamaan kevyesti tämän kasvoja vieläkin tiukemmin omiaan vasten. Ginnyn huulet olivat pehmeät ja ne loivat heidän välilleen sellaista läheisyyttä, jollaista Hermione ei ollut osannut kaivata, mutta jota tiesi tästä lähtien janoavansa iäti.

Hermionen mielessä vilahti ärtymys, kun Ginny hetken kuluttua irrottautui vain sen verran, että saattoi jälleen kerran upottaa Hermionen katseeseensa. Ärtymys suli suklaisen katseen lämmössä nopeasti. Se katosi niin pian, että Hermione ei edes tajunnut tunteneensa sellaista.

"Minä rakastan sinua, suklaasilmäni", Ginny kuiskasi ja hymyili.


End file.
